vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild
Into the Wild is the thirteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-ninth episode overall. Summary MYSTERIOUS ISLAND — Shane leads an expedition to a desolate island off the coast of Nova Scotia, where he believes the secret of the cure lies hidden. On the trek to the island’s interior, Rebekah and Elena continue their bitter rivalry, Stefan does his best to keep the peace, and Damon accuses Shane of leading them into a trap. Bonnie and Jeremy try to figure out the message of the hunter’s mark, while Shane reveals more of the legend of Silas and the witch Qetsiyah, along with his own personal history. Back in Mystic Falls, Tyler confronts Klaus, and Caroline is caught up in the violence that follows. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast *Charlie Bewley as Vaughn *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Quotes Promo: : Shane: (to everyone) Congratulations! We made it! : Elena: (to everyone) Is anyone else creeped out? : Stefan: (to Shane) What is this place? : Shane :(to stefan or everyone) '''Just keep walking and listen up. This place uses its own kind of magic. : '''Shane: (to everyone) We're not wanted here. : Damon: (To Shane) I'm done trusting you. Where's the cure? ---- : Damon: "Looks like someone forgot her team building exercises." : Elena: "I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here." : Damon: "You know, Stefan just brought her here to make it seem like he's moving on. He wants you to think that he's over you, and wants me to think that I can get under her skin." : Elena: "You know, you're right. With any luck I'll only have to tolerate her for few more days and then we'll find the cure and I'll never have to deal with her again. : Damon: "Human Rebekah; can't imagine her without fangs." : Elena: "You know, you never talked about what will you do about the cure once you find it. Will you take it?" : Damon: "I don't want to speculate." : Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 4x13 - Into the Wild HD-2|Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x13 Sneak Peek Into the Wild (HD)|Webclip 1 Pictures The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (4)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6)_595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (7)_595.jpg 14773_489899527718944_2143335251_n.jpg 537290_489899521052278_2108958189_n.jpg Paul Wesley tweeted pic.jpg CH_PW_TVD.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Vaughn. He's a member of the Brotherhood of The Five. *Vaughn is the fourth member of the Brotherhood of The Five we get to meet. **Connor Jordan was the first member. **Alexander was the second member and the only original member that was presented. **Jeremy Gilbert is the third member. *Professor Shane takes Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Stefan to an island off Nova Scotia. *Caroline returns after a two-episode absence. *Promo for this episode leaked on the internet almost 2 days before the *"Caroline will find herself stuck in the middle of the terrible tensions between Klaus and Tyler, leading her to put her own life on the line to try to resolve their issue.” Notes/Spoilers Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is the title of a non-fiction book by , published in 1996. It tells the story of Chris McCandless, who abandoned all of his worldly possessions and traveled across America for two years until his death; his body was found inside an abandoned bus in Alaska. It was adapted into the 2007 film by director and stars as Chris McCandless. References *Summary - http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/01/the-vampire-diaries-episode-413-into.html See Also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4